The Choices of Peregrin Took
by Pervy Hobbit Fancier1
Summary: Pippin must choose between the Love of his life and his future Wife... Warning - Slash - M/P - F/S
1. Early Birthday Present

Pippin walked slowly down the pathway. As he trudged, he kicked a stone along. What on Middle earth was he to do? He was torn, so utterly torn. Who was he to choose?  
  
It all started upon the day before his 29th birthday.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh, come now Pippin, you can't walk in this condition," Diamond stammered, half-drunken herself. "Of cour-" he paused and took in a quick and much- needed breath, "se I can." He staggered about for some time before he finally reached the door of the Hardbottle's home. The only daughter of the family, Diamond, watched carefully as her fellow Hobbit struggled with the knob on the door when finally she pushed his hand back and opened the door for him. He'd been celebrating his birthday early with the boys: Liam, Mardo and Haff Hardbottle, and managed to out-drink the whole family. (With the exception of Diamond, the younger sister of the Hardbottle trio.) Diamond looked behind her and there she spied a room full of drunken Hobbits, passed out with too much ale in their bellies and not enough brains in their heads. Her brothers made a good part of the lot. Pippin, being only twenty-eight, decided with what wits he still had, that he would be scolded if he didn't return to the Smials before morning.  
  
Pippin wandered through the door while Diamond was still turned about, and began down the path to his home.  
  
"Pippin! Wait!" Diamond shouted, and the noise made Pippin's shoulders cringe, for, his mind was floating and his senses were daft. As he moved to turn and shout with raised fist, he fell to his knees and then face down in dirt.  
  
"Oh! Oh no. this won't do at all." Diamond pouted as she looked about. Her parents were visiting at Brandyhall, but how would it be to have the Thain's son passed out from drunkenness on your front yard if a neighbor stopped by? Not well. She began to drag Pippin to the barn. If he awoke, at least he wouldn't disturb her sleep or the others that lay about inside. He was lighter than she expected.  
  
As she took in one last deep breath, she heaved him onto a pile of straw and plopped down next to him. She laid back quietly on the hay near him. She was a bit woozy herself. She glanced over at Pippin, but soon began to stare. What a lovely Hobbit he was. She'd admired him for some time, but he was most often in the company of Meriadoc Brandybuck. She didn't mind so much, but they did act rather peculiar around one another. It was none of her never mind. At least he had a dear friend. She envied Pippin for that. She was utterly lonely, and her father was leery of suitors. As her thoughts wandered, she began to fall into a light, ale-induced sleep.  
  
Pippin woke suddenly, and stirred. He looked around himself and noticed the sleeping Hobbit lass that lay near by. Such a sight, Diamond was. Her hair match Pippin's with it's shine and cinnamon color, and her cheeks were fair on either side of her child-like nose. Her tired eyelids and thick lashes were covering her bright green eyes, but he couldn't forget or deny their sparkle.  
  
Without a though in his head, Pippin leaned down to the sleeping lass and planted a very light kiss on her lips. Her lashes fluttered and her eyes opened slowly. "Pippin?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't ha-" he started.  
  
"No, no," Diamond said with a smile, "that was fine, I, I liked it." Her tone was promising, and rather inviting.  
  
He couldn't resist. He stole another as she lay there with her hair sprayed out behind her like a halo, and then he stole one more. He sighed against her cheek and she blushed slightly at the feeling of his breath so close to her lips.  
  
"Pippin, I don't mind it, I rather like it," she explained.  
  
He chuckled a bit, then, "You're so lovely, Diamond, how've I managed to avoid you?" he asked.  
  
She leaned up and kissed Pippin full on the lips, taking in the taste of him. Ale and strawberries - their dessert. How lovely.  
  
Pippin returned the kiss, not moving his mouth from hers, and placed his hand behind her neck to support her frail frame.  
  
Soon, she had worked up enough nerve to slide her tongue across his lower lip, causing him to let out a soft moan. As they went on, Pippin felt an all too familiar feeling in his breeches, and they began to become tight across his hips. Diamond too noticed this change, and her hips rose to welcome it. Pippin gasped when he realized what he was doing.  
  
"Is something the matter?" Diamond asked, concern filling her voice.  
  
"No. well, no." Pippin assured, moving his hand to caress her red, silken curls. She smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek, "Well then, I suppose you won't mind this?" her hand traveled downward in between their hips and grasped the ever- growing mound in his breeches.  
  
Pippin gasped once again, but this time, her actions set his passion ablaze. "No, not at all, Diamond my dear," he said as he descended to her mouth once again. As their clothes were shed, the two Hobbits worked in a frenzy to touch as much of each other as they could, to taste, to take in, to smell and caress each other. They explored, and they teased and at last as Pippin pulled himself out of Diamond, they buckled with pleasure. 


	2. Should I stay or should I go now?

"Happy Birthday, my love!" Pippin heard, and he woke with a start. "Out of bed, lazy, it's your birthday and you've slept passed eleven!" Merry exclaimed, as he leaned over his cousin. Pippin smiled for a moment and drew himself upward as he slid his arms about Merry. At this, Merry grinned and embraced Pippin as well, but their lips soon met. Merry tasted a hint of ale on Pippin's soft lips and as he drew back he smiled, "Bit of a pre-party for the birthday boy?" he chuckled.  
  
Pippin's eyes filled with dread, as the events of the previous night flooded his memory. WHAT HAD HE DONE? Oh no. he couldn't have done that. not to poor Merry.  
  
"What's wrong love?" Merry asked, squeezing Pippin's hand, "Did I say something I shouldn't have?"  
  
"Oh. no, no of course not Merry, I'm just a bit daft still, nothing wrong." Pippin forced a smile and held back scared tears as he laid his head on Merry shoulder. Generally, by now, he would've been ravishing Merry, with his cousin pinned to his bed. He loved it when Merry came to see him at the Smials. He'd been looking forward to his birthday for just such a reason.  
  
Merry held Pippin close and kissed his ear, his tongue flicking out of his mouth to taste the lobe. He slid his mouth carefully to Pippin's neck and left a trail of gentle kisses all the way to his exposed collarbone.  
  
Pippin held his eyes shut tight, and whimpered with guilt. He took a hold of Merry's face and brought it up to his, "How I've missed you." he sighed, but more from grief than longing. It had been a month since the pair had last seen each other, and nearly two since they'd made love. But. that was no reason to do what he did. How would Merry ever understand? Did he do those things to Diamond because he was drunk? Did he have feelings for this girl?  
  
Merry seemed to be reading Pippin's thoughts, as he pulled back out of Pippin's grasp. "They've made your favorite breakfast, Mr. Took," he said, his tone almost hurtful, "I'll go fetch it while you dress. Everyone's gone for a walk, the older folk, that is. They were tired of waiting." He stood and left the room.  
  
Pippin nodded with tear-filled eyes and as the door shut he let out a low wail of agony. He pulled himself from his bed, wiping the tears from his cheeks. As he dressed, he looked about at the clothing on the floor. His breeches were soiled. they were stiff with his own dried seed. He whimpered, hoping Merry hadn't seen them, and he bent to pick up his shirt. It smelled of her. it smelled lovely. He breathed in the scent and sighed, then threw it back to the floor as if he had spat. What was he thinking going on that way? He quickly dressed and moved for the door.  
  
Merry re-entered as Pippin reached for the knob, and he smiled a slight smile as he moved to sit the tray down on Pippin's desk. "Bacon, two rolls of cinnamon, eggs, scrambled just how you like them, and a glass of milk. Mother and Aunt Eg worked hard this morning; I'm surprised the smell didn't wake you. I tried to wait as long as I could for you, but the smell was too tempting."  
  
Pippin frowned inside; his spirits sank even lower as Merry spoke of giving in to temptation. "I bet you couldn't." Perhaps Merry would understand after all.  
  
Merry sat on Pippin's bed as he stood there near the door. He gestured at the tray, but Pippin wasn't too quick to move for it. He'd lost his appetite.  
  
"I will in a moment, I have a bit of an upset stomach." Pip explained. "Thank you, though, it does smell lovely." Not as lovely as Diamond had. NO. His eyes flew shut once again, and his knees threatened to let him drop to the floor. He scurried to his bed, and Merry's side.  
  
"Pippin, is there something that's the matter? You've been acting peculiar all this morn. I know that something has to be troubling you. You can tell me, love."  
  
"I've done something awful."  
  
Merry's heart sank, but his will didn't falter, "There isn't anything that I can't forgive, dear Pip. Did you have words with someone? Get into a fight?" he suggested.  
  
"No. no, nothing like that. I. you see," his eyes began to tear once more, and this time, he could no longer hold them back. Merry looked so lovely sitting at his side, staring into his eyes the way he did. That always made him feel as if he could fly, but now they drove him to maddening guilt. "I love you. more than anything. More than that food, or the Shire, or anything that you can touch or feel," Pippin began.  
  
"But?" Merry suggested, hoping indeed, that there WAS no buts.  
  
"But," Pippin went on, and Merry's heart sank a little further. Pippin took his hand and then the other, and held them together in between his own. "I am a very foolish hobbit, as you well know. and I have been known to give in to temptation as well."  
  
Merry raised an eyebrow at his long-time lover and best friend, and urged him to continue.  
  
"I . oh Merry," he sobbed, letting his cousin's hands drop to his own lap, "I had a girl last night, I don't know what I was thinking! I'd take it back if I could! Please don't do anything rash, I beg of you, please," he wailed.  
  
Merry stared at him for a moment. He was hurt, that he couldn't deny, but the fact that Pippin had been so utterly upset and leery to tell him made the matter worse. He merely went on staring, trying to sort things out in his mind.  
  
"Oh Merry, say something, anything, just don't tell me that you don't love me!" Pippin begged, "I'm so sorry." he whimpered, grasping to Merry's topcoat. He rested his head on Merry shoulder once again, and was greeted with open but bitter arms.  
  
Merry held him close, and soothed him by rubbing his hand about in Pippin's curls, "Who?" he asked simply, with much sting in his voice.  
  
"Oh, Merry, please."  
  
"I at least deserve to know that, don't I?" Merry drew his cousin away, looking into his eyes.  
  
"Yes of course you do, it didn't mean anything. I was, I had had too much ale, I -"  
  
Merry cut him short, "I understand, now, who was it?"  
  
"I was at the Hardbottles."  
  
Merry knew exactly who. He himself in his youth had often thought of stealing a kiss from Diamond, so fair in comparison to her ruffian brothers. Why Pippin held interest in the three of them was beyond his understanding. "Aye." He nodded to Pip, and stood.  
  
Pippin's heart was beating so fast he thought it would jump out of his chest. "Merry, please, don't be cross, please don't leave."  
  
"I just need a breath of air, Pip, I'll be back," he promised.  
  
As Merry left the door slammed shut and Pippin was left alone on his bed, to stew in his misery.  
  
He clutched at his pillow and held it tight to him, his teeth grasping at his lower lip so hard that it might've bled.  
  
What would Merry do? Would he leave him and return to Brandyhall? Would he leave him forever? Pippin sobbed at that thought and lay back on his bed, still clutching his pillow.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
